Mobile carts used as workstations are known. These carts are commonly used in medical facilities and on manufacturing floors. They are typically adapted to carry a computer, and usually have additional shelf space available for the user, for such things as paper work, medications, and/or portable medical equipment.
These carts are typically used by many different people over the course of a day or a week. It is thus important that these carts have certain ergonomic features. For example, it is desirable for the user to be able to adjust the height of the cart to place the work surfaces and computer at a convenient and comfortable position. It is typically also important for the display portion of the computer to be adjustable for optimal viewing.
Such carts typically comprise a wheeled base and an upper working section connected by an adjustable-length post, which is typically accomplished with a gas spring. The spring is operated by a lever. As there can be a substantial amount of weight carried at the top of the post, it is awkward and relatively difficult to lift the working section to a higher working position. This has been especially problematic in medical facilities, as often times the users of these carts are female nurses who lack the strength to easily lift the working section to a comfortable working height. The height-adjustment feature is thus less likely to be properly employed by such users.